My MiRaClE(HOMESTUCK)
by rebeldreamer101
Summary: Gamkar. Fluffy one shot. Suck at summaries and i own nothing.


I own nothing everything goes to Andrew Hussie.

_**Warning: langauge, fluffy, and yoai or boy love**_

Don't like **_boy love_**. Don't read.

Enjoy! **:O)**

* * *

><p>My MiRaClE<p>

A short nubby horned troll was heading to his morial's hive to calm down the now sober troll. He was reluctant in doing so since he hadn't talked to his best friend for what seemed like sweeps but in reality was just a mere week. The reason for ignoring his friend would be the realization of wanting to be more the friends, but knew the feelings would not be return. Now, Karkat stumbles upon a trail of rainbow blood leading to his friends hive.

_'Fuck! You stupid clown'_ Karkat thought while following the blood trail to his probable doom. The door to the hive was open so the cancer cautiously kept following the trail to Gamzee's bedroom. He slowly opened the door to a dark pit, the only light was thrown by the open door Karkat stood in.

"Gamz!"Karkat said, while walking slowly into the dark room though remembering to leave the door open for an easy escape. While the small troll was distracted the high blood slammed the door causing the low blood to let out a very 'manly'yelp.

"What the fuck?"

All you could hear in reply was the laughing in a distant corner of the room. Karkat took the chance and headed toward the laugh but being as cautious as he was didn't hear the footsteps or notice the prancing troll, untill he was under the troll.

"Hey, Karbro!"Gamzee said not sober.

"I was told you went sober, fuckass"Karkat said furious.

"Calm down, bro. I'm up and feeling motherfucking fine."

"What the fucking hell? Get the fuck off me, stupid clown."

"Sure thing, Karbro"Gamzee said while getting up and dragging Karkat along.

The younger stood up and crossed his arms mumbling "I could get up by myself, but thanks, fuckass"

The clown settled down onto one of his many horn piles "honk"was the only thing the clown said in reply. Karkat looked at Gamzee wondering how it was possible for him to flush for the strange highblood and said, "So, you haven't run out of pies yet?"

"My motherfucking miracle pies are fine."Gamzee said, "Karbro, calm down. I'm not motherfucking sober."

"Then, fuckass, why is there a trail of blood leading here?"Karkat said sighing.

"Motherfucker, what miracles are you spilling?"

"WHAT?"Karkat said in rage, "You're saying that someone lied to get me here and talk to you? WHO IN THEIR FUCKING MIND WOULD DO THAT? THAT IS FUCKING STUPID! I BET IT WAS…"Karkat was interrupted by Gamzee's hand covering his mouth.

"Karbro, who told this motherfucken nonmiracleness?"Gamzee said while dragging the younger troll to sit next to him.

"John."Karkat said with a look of dawning understanding. He wanted to facepalm, but held back the temptation. John had 'accidently'walked into KK's room when the dear troll was cursing himself for crushing on his best friend. Now, John wanted the dear cancer to confess his feels.

"Why would the motherfucker do that?"

"He was trying to help."Karkat said while blushing but he lowered his head so Gamzee couldn't see it, "I have a flush crush. I shouldn't have one a close friend of mine, because I know they don't return it."

Gamzee frowned, "How do you know they don't return it, motherfucker?"

Karkat looked down, "Because right after I realized my feelings. They told me that they had a flush crush on someone else who would be better for them than me."

Gamzee, not realizing who his best friend was talking about, hugged him. "I'm sorry, Karbro. Who was it? Terezi?"

Karkat just accepted the hug knowing it may be his last from his crush and silently cried his candy red tears wishing it was like those romcoms he was so attatched too.

"Karbro, don't be up and crying on me now."Gamzee said trying to calm the usual angry troll down. Karkat took a deep breath and pulled away from the clown, standing up getting ready to run.

"No, Gamz, its not Terezi or anyone else you might be thinking of."

"Then who is it, motherfucker?"Gamzee questioned now curious. _'Who could have Karbro all up and in tears?_'Gamzee thought before his train of thought derailed straight to how to put stupor slime into cupcakes instead of pies.

"I have a flush crush on y… Wait, Gamzee, are you even listening?"Karkat said noticing his distracted friend and sighed. "Gamz?"Karkat started waving his hand in front of his face.

"hmmm..cupcakes!"was all the Capricorn said in a daydream voice. _'Fuck that stupid clown._'Karkat thought pissed and tried again to get his attention which again failed, _'What do I have to lose, right?'_

"I have a flush crush on you! You stupid clown!"Karkat yelled and slammed Gamzee's bedroom door leaving a very confused Gamzee in his wake. Karkat made it out the door before having a mini heart attack when he, again, ended up under Gamzee.

"Hey, cute motherfucker, where do u think you're up and going?"Gamzee said looking hurt, "You just don't up and confess your feelings and up and leave. That is not miraculous."

All Karkat did was frown, "Why do you look so hurt? Just get it over with and tell me that we're no longer morials and reject me as your matesprit."

Gamzee just stayed quiet, not because he was going to reject him politely, more like he was speechless. Both of them had thought that their love was one-sided, so the clown was even more in shock. Alas, Karkat misunderstood his silence.

"Fuckass! Get it over with already!" Karkat started yelling trying to hide his pain, "Just tell me that my feelings are one fucking sided and you don't want someone that is in love with you as a fr…mmph "Karkat was shut up by a kiss from the older trolls lips, but he was too shocked to kiss back. When Gamzee was about to pull away Karkat finally started kissing him back. After a couple of pleasurable minutes went by the two realized that they had to breathe. Both of their faces flushed, Karkat's a bright candy red and Gamzee a mello violet.

"G-Gamzee?"Karkat stuttered.

"Yes, Karbro?"Gamzee replied.

"Why?"

"Why what, bro?"

Karkat blush deepened, "Why kiss me?"

"Cause, Karkat, you're my miracle"


End file.
